The Show Must Go On
by freeharmony1234
Summary: 'He's rude, he's crude and he's a total jerk. Now I have to be around him for the next few months? This is going to be the worst time of my life' Kagome's life just got turned upside-down! Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Summary:

'He's rude, he's crude and he's a total jerk. Now I have to be around him for the next few months? This is going to be the worst time of my life!' — World famous movie star, Kagome Higurashi, is playing the lead female! But as filming starts, she finds it hard to get along with the lead male, the famous Inuyasha Takahashi. Even though she has newly found friends, things aren't so easy! To top it all off, someone is after Kagome. Who knew filming a movie could be so dramatic?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... :(

* * *

"Alright, bye Mom! I'll talk to you later okay? Tell Sota I said bye, love you!" Kagome smiled wistfully, staring at the picture of her family. It had been so long since she had seen them. Ever since she moved to Tokyo, it had become harder and harder to visit them. Thankfully, she had Sango, her best friend to keep her company.

"Kagome!" Sango called. "Are you ready to go out for lunch?"

Kagome glanced towards Sango. Her grumbling stomach reminded her that she hadn't had lunch yet. She smiled kindly, "Yeah sure, let me just grab my purse."

Sango and Kagome decided to walk to WacDonalds instead of taking the car, since it was such a nice day out. Even though they were both millionaires, they still enjoyed the everyday things they did when they were younger.

"Hello and welcome to WacDonald's, what would you like to order today?" The cashier asked them. Kagome and Sango, who were both wearing hats and sunglasses, were unrecognizable.

"Hi! I would like a burger and a raspberry-cinnamon smoothie please." Kagome answered. Following Kagome, Sango replied, "I'll also have a burger and a strawberry smoothie please?"

"Coming right up!" he responded.

After they had gotten their orders and paid, the two sat down in a corner booth and talked.

"Kagome, don't forget, we have that interview tonight." Sango started.

"I know! I'm really excited!" Kagome said, her eyes shining with enthusiasm. "It's been so long since we've done one together, and it's going to be on the Judy Griffin Show! I literally can't wait!"

Sango stared at Kagome, studying her friend as she ate. Even though Sango didn't enjoy interviews, she knew that Kagome would be happy with this interview, which brought a smile to her face. Sango bit her lip, '_if only Kagome knew what I have planned for her'_ she grinned.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Sango expectantly. "What's got you so happy? You hate doing interviews."

"Nothing, I just like my food. Is that a crime?" She responded jokingly. Kagome didn't even bother replying, she simply shrugged and rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at Sango teasingly. Once they had both finished, they went back to their penthouse suite, grabbed their things and headed off to the interview to get ready.

When they had finished hair and makeup, the two waited to be called onto stage. Sango was wearing a gorgeous light pink dress, with black lace sleeves and a black belt. Her hair was in a ponytail, her bangs left out, and her makeup was light and shimmery, enhancing her natural beauty. Kagome was wearing a pure white dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had green trimming and a green belt tightening around her waist. Her long hair was left down, her bangs sculpting her face and her makeup was light green eye shadow, barely there blush, and a nice pink lipstick to finish off the look. Needless to say, both girls were natural beauties, and didn't even need makeup.

"Oh Sango! I think the show's starting!" Kagome was biting down on her lip, her face breaking into a huge grin, in anticipation for the interview. She rapidly whispered, "I'm so excited!"

_"20- year-old Kagome had moved to Tokyo about 5 years ago, to pursue her dreams of being an actress. Her best friend Sango had also moved with her, as support and to follow her own dreams of working in the movie industry. At first, they received a steady flow of cash from their parents, but after making some smart choices and getting lucky, Kagome stumbled upon her big break at the age of 16. Her hit movie, A Thing of The Past, had received critical acclaim and she quickly rose to fame. Sango Taijiya also received praise for getting Kagome the gig and soon after, quickly established herself as one of the top agents. Kagome and Sango started out together, and have kept going as agent and client, and best friends. Everyone, please welcome Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya!"_

_The crown burst into applause! Even after doing this for 5 years, Kagome still blushed at the attention from everyone. She nervously looked over at Sango and breathed out what seemed to be a panicked laugh. She always got nervous before interviews, but then ended up loving them._

_"Hello girls! How are you today?" Judy asked._

_"We're good thanks! Excited to be on the show!" Sango replied politely. _

_' Sango just exudes confidence; she's always comfortable wherever she is.' Kagome admired enviously. Kagome looked out at the crowd, peering through her big doe eyes. She took deep breaths to calm herself._

_"Kagome, don't be nervous!" Judy laughed. "How is it that after 5 years, you still become nervous? How do you two manage to stay so down-to-earth?_

_After seeing Judy's kind smile, Kagome began to loosen up. She casually rested her arms on the chair, and smiled back. "Well, Sango and I live together in a suite, so we don't really have maids or anyone to come pick up after us or anything. We like doing our own things like cooking and cleaning because it gives a sense of normalcy, you know?" Kagome answered._

_"Yes, and by doing our own things, we never forget where we came from or how we started. We're very close with our families and we would never do anything to risk those relationships, especially just because of a big head." Sango snorted. She looked over at Kagome and laughed, while the audience clapped. She was glad to see Kagome relaxed._

_"Of course, you two obviously have good heads on your shoulders. Kagome, I heard you love doing interviews, so why do you get so nervous?" Judy questioned curiously._

_"Umm, haha." Kagome laughed. "I freak out right before interviews because there's always the chance of doing something wrong or messing up, but then after I always love it because I look back and I'm like 'Wow, that was so much fun'. "_

_Kagome tilted her head and a childish grin broke onto her face. Her eyes sparkled cheerfully, "You know that feeling that you get when you're a kid, right before you have to sleep and you're afraid to turn out the lights? But you do anyways, and you have a great sleep and when you wake up, you feel like you can do anything because you conquered the shadows? That's how I feel doing interviews. Before starting, I'm nervous, but when I get into it, it's so much fun, it's like I'm dreaming!"_

_"That's one way to look at it!" Judy chuckled. Her whole demeanor changed, she waggled her eyebrows and adopted a smirk. "So Kagome, Sango…we have to ask…, any new boys on the scene?"_

_Kagome and Sango both shared a knowing glance and a small smile, and then turned back to Judy. Sango spoke up for the both of them, "Haha Judy, we wish, but no we don't have boys right now!"_

_'Uh yeah, because the last one I dated turned out to be gay…' Kagome thought and sweat dropped. 'And Sango's was such a creep. Stupid Hojo and Akitoki'_

_Judy looked directly into the camera with a stern look, "For anyone out there, remember," She smiled, "These two beautiful young ladies are single, so make a move before you're too late!" She winked._

_"And how about your partnership with each other? I know you two are best friends, and have been for a while, but how do you feel about being manager and client?" She inquired again._

_"Well, Sango and I have been friends since we were born, we were family friends, and we moved here when we were 15 together, so we're definitely very close. I think what makes the partnership work for me is that because I've known Sango for so long, I know how she'll treat me and she knows what's good for me, sometimes even more than I do. We separate our professional and personal lives well enough, because we both know what's going on in the other's life, and that will never change." Kagome smiled at Sango, her eyes twinkling with gentleness and friendship. "I have absolutely no doubts about our working relationship, because we know what the other can handle and when we need to take a break. Haha, it's why she's one of the world's top managers!" Kagome laughed light-heartedly._

_Sango also replied, "Exactly, I know what Kagome likes and what would be good decision for her, but if she wants to do something, I never hold her back. We're such good friends that we know what to expect!" she laughed._

_Judy smiled at the pair. "Well it's nice to know there are still friends like you two that exist. And unfortunately that's all the time we have for today, but thank you for being on the show, it was a pleasure to have you both!"_

_Kagome and Sango both smiled warmly. "Thank you for having us, this was very fun." The crowd burst into applause and the girls left. They washed off their makeup, changed into regular clothes and proceeded to go home._

Kagome and Sango walked home in a comfortable silence. It was late, and there weren't many people on the streets, but the two were still wearing their hats and sunglasses. They quickly grabbed some dinner and went home. Kagome took a drink from her coffee, "Seriously, you're the weirdest person. Who on earth drinks coffee before bed?" Sango said quizzically.

"You know it helps me go to sleep. I'm the 0.000001 percent of the population who needs coffee before bed. So shut up!" Kagome retorted good-naturedly. "You know, for all you know, I could fire you right now as my agent, don't get too cocky." She said jokingly.

"Haha." Sango replied. "Good luck finding someone you would actually want to work with!" Sango answered with a slight smirk tugging at her lips.

We both burst into simultaneous laughter, we've had this conversation all too many times, but it's all in good fun. "Whatever, let's just go home okay?"

"Sure, I have to find jobs for you tomorrow anyways, you're getting lazy…!" Sango responded with a wink.

As Kagome was sipping her coffee, she closed her eyes for a second before she felt herself falling. _'Doh'_ She realized quickly that she had bumped into someone.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where—!" She started, before she was cut off.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going you stupid wench!" The nameless stranger yelled!

* * *

Ok, so that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! And I know this chapter was just Kagome and Sango, but I really wanted to show all the relationships between the characters, and I thought it would be best to start off with these two and show their backstory, before getting into anything else, because it was important to show their bond with each other. Next chapter will be the first encounter between INUYASHA AND KAGOME 33

I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did, please check out my one-shot that's on my profile, it's called Sparks Fly. Please review! Even if it's just a few words, it gives me a sense of how many people might read this story! THANK YOU! If you have any criticism please tell me! Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...sadly :(

* * *

As Kagome was sipping her coffee, she closed her eyes for a second before she felt herself falling. She realized quickly that she had bumped into someone.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where—!" She started, before she was cut off.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going you stupid wench!" The nameless stranger yelled! "What's wrong with you, you moron!"

_'What the—How rude!' _Kagome thought.

"Excuse me! I was trying to apologize, you don't need to be so rude about it!" Kagome yelled furiously.

"And maybe _you_ should pay more attention to where you're going stupid! Do you know who I am?" He hollered back.

"No and frankly, I really don't care!" She hissed back.

Sango whispered to Kagome in a calm voice, "Calm down Kagome." She tried to reason with her friend, the bulging vein near her temple seemed to be on the verge of exploding. Kagome was a generally soft-spoken girl, but when she got mad, hell would rise. "Don't stress!"

"You stupid—" Before he could finish his sentence, the man next to him, his friend Kagome assumed, interrupted him.

"I am very sorry for my friend here, he's had a bad day. I apologize for what he said to the both of you." He finished smoothly. Both these men were wearing sunglasses and hoodies, so it was hard to see their faces. Kagome was intensely studying the two men, trying to figure out where she had seen them before.

_'They look familiar…' _She pondered. She grudgingly replied to the man "Well thank you, but do you think you could keep a leash on your friend over here?"

Unbeknownst to both Sango and Kagome, the friend had taken a small step closer to Sango. He peered at Sango through sapphie orbs and got down on his knees, "Forgive me, but you're so beautiful!"

Sango looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. She threw a panicked glance at Kagome, who was too shocked to do anything. The man put his hand on Sango's breast, "Will you, by any chance, bare my children?"

Sango was shocked by the directness of the question. _'Wha— What on earth?' _She quickly gathered her wits and kicked him away. She looked at him through blazing eyes.

"_Spare_ me would you!" She growled. "Listen buddy, I come from a family of demon slayers, so I dare you to try that again!" She hissed in a challenging tone. For a second, she forgot there was anybody else there, but she was quickly broken out of her trance when she heard a loud groan.

"Miroku!" The stranger whined. "What the hell is wrong with you! Seriously, you were supposed to grow out of this when we were in middle school! You're a monk, aren't you supposed to be holy or something?" He grumbled.

A light went off in Kagome's mind. _'Miroku? As in Miroku Houshi? Like, the world class agent?' _Before she could say anything, Sango spoke up.

"Wait Miroku, like the agent? Woah, woah, woah. _INUYASHA?_" Sango gasped incredulously. She turned to the 'so-called' stranger and pulled down his sunglasses. "It is you! I knew I recognized you guys from somewhere!"

"Sango? What the hell?" Inuyasha's eyes widened before going back to normal.

Kagome looked around and gathered her surroundings. There were no people on the streets except the four, so they didn't have to worry about paparazzi. As Miroku stood up and took his place next to Inuyasha, Kagome turned to Sango confusedly.

"Alright Sango, explain." Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know this asshat?"

"EXCUSE ME—" Inuyasha started to bark before Sango cut him off.

"Ok, so these two are Inuyasha and Miroku."

"Yeah, I figured…"

"Well, I don't know Miroku, except for the fact that he is clearly a _pervert!" _She vehemently pressed, as she turned to him. "Way to go, you just ruined a possible business venture." She glared at him before turning back to Kagome.

"Anyways, remember last year when I wanted to try for another client? Inuyasha was the client I wanted, but he was already represented by Miroku. But, we hung out for a bit anyways and we became friends. Don't you remember me telling you?" She asked.

Kagome replied, "No. I don't. I remember you telling me you didn't want to take on anymore clients. I thought I was your only one."

"Oh yeah, well that was after this, and you got to be to much work." Sango joked. Kagome childishly stuck her tongue out, her eyes twinkling, before going back to their hard-pressed glare.

Kagome was still confused. "Wait…so did you two date? And you never told me?" Kagome sounded hurt, and was upset that Sango didn't confide in her. Her expression changed from that of anger to a pained one, her eyes changing from a blazing blue to a sad stormy grey with blue flecks.

Sango started, "What no! That's not how it is!"

Before she could finish Inuyasha interrupted with a snort. "Ew, no way, Sango's like my little sister now, I'd feel like a pervert. Besides, the pervert in this situation is Miroku." With that statement, Miroku stood up and introduced himself.

"Hello ladies, I'm Miroku! Now normally I would use the fact that I'm a world famous agent to get girls, but I have a feeling that won't work with you two, since Sango, you're just as famous as I am," he winked. "And Kagome, you're as famous as Inuyasha over here!" He smiled, still watching Sango. Sango shot him a dirty look and Miroku darted behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "Who would want to have anything in common with a bitch like that."

Kagome was appalled, and shot back at him, "Last time I checked, you were the dog demon, not me."

His eyes widened with anger, before his lips pulled up into a smirk. "That's right." He breathed. "So you had better watch your back," He pulled away, "See you Sango! Hope I never have to see you again ka-_hoe_-me!" He snickered.

In the flash of an eye, both Inuyasha and Miroku had left and Kagome and Sango were the only two standing there. Kagome's eye was twitching with anger and her hands were balled up into fists. Sango could see the spiritual energy surrounding her fists.

"Ok! Woah girl! Calm down, it's ok!" Sango rushed to try and release Kagome's energy. She faced Kagome, "Kagome, he's really not that bad of a guy!"

"Not that bad of a guy! Are you kidding me Sango! I just met him and I hate him!"

"Yeah, actually, I've never seen him dislike someone that fast," She said off-handedly, without noticing the dark glare Kagome shot at her. "How come I've never met him, if you two are such good friends? "

"The timings just didn't work out I guess. Whenever you were working he wasn't and vice versa, I was only able to hang out with him because I was free when you were working. I've never met Miroku though, don't know why. But I'm _extremely_ glad, who would want to know a pervert like that!" Sango huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

After Kagome calmed down, she giggled. She looked over at Sango, a mischievous smile on her face and a devilish glint in her eyes, "You know… I think he actually liked you! He couldn't take his eyes of you! Plus he was actually attractive don't you think?"

Kagome had a knowing smile on her face, waiting for Sango's reaction. "Those dark blue eyes, cute haircut, sharp features…you know, some would describe him as handsome, don't you think?"

"Shut up Kagome! He was such a lecher!" Kagome suppressed a giggle, but it ended up coming out anyway, a soft tinkling sound filling the air.

A few kilometers away, Inuyasha and Miroku were walking back to their hotel.

"Inuyasha, you're such an idiot! You dumbass, picking a fight with Kagome Higurashi of all people!" Miroku scoffed.

"Don't yell at me, she's the one who bumped into me! And if I'm such a dumbass, why don't you find other clients?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Because, we've been friends since kindergarten." Miroku said calmly. In the blink of an eye he smacked Inuyasha over the head, "Besides, _you're_ too much work as it is!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, _'yeah right, lazy jackass', _he thought light-heartedly.

Miroku continued his rant, "And in public too! What if you were recognized by the paparazzi huh? Then what, everyone would get hyped up over this stupid argument and I would have to spend WEEKS trying to fix it!" He said accusingly.

"Oh whatever, nobody was even around! Besides, as long as I never have to see her face again, I'll be happy!" Inuyasha grunted.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be up soon, please please review! You know, as a beginner writer it's always nice to hear feedback, even if its just a few words because it lets me know how many people are actually interested in reading more, so thank you to the readers :) Please review, and check out my one-shot, Sparks Fly, it's on my profile at the very bottom, you have to click it :) Thank You! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
